


You're the oxygen I breathe

by thingcalledlove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingcalledlove/pseuds/thingcalledlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as a simple scouting mission turns into something so much bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the oxygen I breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr Prompt

Clarke followed Bellamy through the dense undergrowth, stepping over the thick exposed roots of the massive trees that surrounded them without so much as a sound. They were well versed in this now after months of being back on the ground.

Mount Weather loomed over them from a distance as they tried to navigate their way to a secret entrance that they had been tipped off about. The tip had come from a grounder friend of Lincoln’s. There was no way to know if the information was good or not, but Clarke didn’t feel like they could ignore it either. If there was a secret entrance, they needed to find it.

The situation was getting dire, and there was no way to know what was happening in there. They needed to get their people out. She couldn’t lose any more friends. Not after the incident with Finn. She couldn’t go through that again. She _wouldn’t_ go through that again.

Clarke was adamant about checking out this location as soon as she could, much to the objection of Abby and the security team. It didn’t matter what they thought though, because Clarke was going one way or another. Bellamy found her attempting to sneak out past the gate, not that she was all that surprised. The boy stuck to her like a shadow these days. Never judging, just watching her back.

He had Raven to shut off the electricity once again in order for them to get out. Clarke mostly stood on the sidelines for that interaction. Her relationship with Raven was frosty since the incident with Finn and she didn’t know how to make it right between them. Right now she was opting to give the other girl some time to process it.

“I guess he wasn’t lying”

Bellamy’s gruff voice pulled Clarke out of her thoughts. She looked over to the partially hidden grate hidden behind some foliage. It had thick metal bars crisscrossing over it so that nothing bigger than a cat could squeeze through it. The metal was severely rusted and it didn’t appear like it would hold up all that well against significant force. There were machines back at camp that could take it out without problem.

“We can’t get through,” Clarke stated as she inspected the grate a little more closely. It was big enough that someone could crawl through it fairly comfortably but there was no way to know where it lead to. They would need to get some sort of camera through the tunnel to check it out.

“We know where it is now, so we can get the tools and come back,” Bellamy offered with his arms crossed over his chest.

Clarke nodded because there really wasn’t anything they could do. This was closest lead they had right now to getting into Mount Weather. A couple of hours was all it would take to get back here and get to work.

“Alright, let’s head back.”

They retraced their steps once again. They barely walked a few miles when Bellamy suddenly stopped.

“Something isn’t right,” He said holding up a hand to keep Clarke from taking another step forward.

Her eyes were sharp as they slowly traveled over the surroundings, looking for something out of place. She understood what Bellamy was talking about. Everything looked fine, but there was something off and she couldn’t place it.

Bellamy took a few cautious steps forward, his eyes focused on the truck of one of trees to his left. He tilted his head narrowing his eyes. There was an arrow sticking through it, and on that arrow hung a piece of familiar fabric.

Bellamy took another step and then collapsed in pain.

“Bellamy!” Clarke shouted running over to his side ignoring the fact that this entire clearing could have been trapped.  His leg was stuck in what looked like a clawed trap. It had embedded itself deeply into Bellamy’s leg.

“Can you pull it off?” Bellamy asked through his wince. The blades were cutting through his skin painfully.

Clarke looked at the trap carefully and fidgeted with the gear at the bottom until it snapped open. Bellamy’s pants were shredded into pieces and his leg didn’t look much better. Blood was flowing out quickly. Clarke pulled off her jacket and used it to make a temporary bandage. But it wouldn’t hold for long. Bellamy was bleeding out.

“We need to get you back to camp. Immediately,” Clarke urged as she helped Bellamy up. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder, allowing her to help carry some of his weight.

They had only made it another few miles because their speed was severely decreased when they heard the tell tale sound of a horn going off in the distance.

Clarke’s face drained as she looked over at Bellamy. The fog was coming.

“The drop ship,” Bellamy said weakly. They weren’t too far away.

It took every ounce of energy Bellamy had to get to the drop ship before the fog fell over them.

Clarke slammed the door shut as fog started to roll over them. It had been too close for comfort. Clarke looked around the main floor of the ship. There was no way that Bellamy would be able to get up to the second floor so she left him at the bottom while she went to look for the supplies they had left the last time they were here. She grabbed a few blankets and the two way radio that she would try to use to get in contact with camp. There was first aid kit up there too that would probably be useful. She raced back down to check on Bellamy.

“Its fine,” Bellamy said as soon as Clarke was down. The lie would have been more convincing if Bellamy wasn’t pale as a sheet.

“It’s not fine,” Clarke said as she removed her now bloodied coat from his leg. Blood was still flowing freely though it appeared to have slowed down slightly from before. She used the first aid kit to clean the wounds as carefully as could before using the gauze and bandages to patch him back up. He would need stitches for sure, but right now all she could do was try and stop the blood flow. She used the two way radio to send out a quick SOS. It wasn’t the smartest idea she had ever had, since Mount Weather could very easily be picking up the transmission for themselves, but she had to try. She needed to save Bellamy.  

“Clarke, I’m fine,” Bellamy said as he sat up, forcing Clarke to look in straight in the eyes. He could see the worry written all over face, and he wanted nothing more than to ease that worry away.

“I need you, Bellamy,” Clarke said softly, her voice on the verge of breaking. Loss and tiredness was evident in her gaze. It was like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Bellamy just wanted to help her carry it.

“I’m not going anywhere, Princess,” he said fondly a small grin appearing on his face. “I wouldn’t dream of giving you the satisfaction of getting rid of me that easily.”

Clarke let out a choked laugh as she moved to sit beside him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Their fingers wound themselves together like it was second nature.

Bellamy pressed his lips softly against the top of Clarke’s head. Her eyes fluttered shut. It was ridiculous. She was stuck in a broken down drop ship with a guy she could barely stand a few short months ago, who was incredibly injured, waiting out a storm that could kill them, but she felt safe in that moment. Completely and utterly safe.

“We’re going to be okay,” Bellamy assured, as if he was reading pieces of her mind, her doubts and fears she tried to keep buried in a place where no one could access them. But he always seemed to be able to find those deep dark places and light them up with his own unshakeable faith in her.

Clarke glanced up at him again, their faces a mere inches apart. The belief he had in her was clear as day right there on his face.

“I’m not going to leave you, Clarke,” he promised, “I’d follow you to hell and back if that is what it took. I need you a hell of a lot more than you need me.”

She had gone from being a girl that he battled with everyday to the girl he battled next too. She had somehow become the girl he would do anything for, no questions asked.

“I’m holding you to that, “Clarke whispered as leaned forward slowly, closing the distance between them until their lips met in a moment of utter bliss. The kiss was slow and soft, filled with all the unspoken promises they internally pledged to the other.

The radio crackled to life causing them to part suddenly.

“10-4,” a voice Clarke recognized as Raven’s crackled over the airways. 10-4. It meant that the transmission had been received and help was on the way.

No one questioned Clarke when she refused to leave Bellamy’s side as he was stitched up and given a cast similar to Raven’s that would help him walk until his leg healed up, and although a few of the security officers shared meaningful looks behind them, nobody brought up the fact that Clarke and Bellamy kept their hands twined together the entire walk back to the camp.


End file.
